What If?
by Kamen Rider Sigurd
Summary: Welcome to What If, where some of the events in Kamen Rider Gaim occur differently. What if Yuuya became Gaim? What if Kouta never quit Team Gaim? What if Mai picked up the Sengoku Driver? Look inside for the answers!
1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**What If?**

by

Kamen Rider Sigurd

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Welcome to What If?, where each chapter is a one shot of how a different event in Kamen Rider Gaim could have gone differently. If anyone has any suggestions for a chapter please send me them.**

**Chapter I**

**What if Yuuya became Gaim?**

**(Zawame City, Japan)**

Yuuya Sumii sighed and turned his phone off, his text to Kouta and Mai sent. He had asked them to join him by the abandoned Nike warehouse, he had something to show them.

Earlier, when Yuuya went to buy a new Lockseed from Sid, the Lock Dealer had offered him something much more interesting, a Sengoku Driver. With it he could transform into an Armoured Rider.

From there, Sid had suggested he check out the abandoned warehouse, prompting Yuuya to make his way there. To his surprise, when he got there he found the area covered in otherworldly fauna and a portal, seemingly to another dimension.

Throwing caution to the wind, Yuuya decided to enter the portal, finding himself in an incredible forest. Yuuya produced his Sengoku Driver and placed it at his waist, a yellow belt forming around it. On the right hand side of the Driver, the black faceplate lit up, reveal the side profile of a metallic helmet.

Yuuya ventured further in, stopping at one of the trees, finding it covered in purple fruits. Curious, Yuuya yanked two off and gasped as it transformed into a Banana and a Mango Lockseed.

"A Lockseed!" exclaimed Yuuya, looking around the forest, "All these are Lockseeds?"

A loud roar shook Yuuya out of his revere, looking up to see a large green monster, which Yuuya recognised to be something like the ones they used in the Inves Games.

"Well, crap," muttered Yuuya, before taking off running back towards the portal. Yuuya leapt back into his own world and nearly knocked Kouta and Mai off their feet.

"Yuuya, what's wrong?" asked Mai.

"Less ask. More run!" instructed Yuuya, trying to drag them away.

"Why?" questioned Kouta, only for the Inves to leap out of the portal, "Oh, I see now."

The three yelled and sprinted away, the Inves hot on their tails. However, before they made it to safety, the Inves managed to grab Mai's ankle, sending her to the ground.

As the Inves prepared to stamp on Mai, Kouta flung himself in the way, taking the hit. Kouta crumpled to the ground, unconscious with Mai desperately trying to make sure he was okay.

Yuuya couldn't stand by and let that monster hurts his friends, especially when his Driver meant he could stop it. Yuuya tossed a rock at the Inves, taking its attention away before it could attack again.

"I've got its attention, now what's the rest of the plan?" grunted Yuuya, a solution popping into his head, "Run!"

Yuuya sprinted away, the Inves in pursuit, the former leaping over crates and quickly vaulting a fence. But eventually the Inves caught up, punching Yuuya in the shoulder and sending him sprawling to the ground.

As the Inves approached, Yuuya realised that the Lockseeds fit into the Drive Bay in his Belt. Yuuya scrambled to his feet and jumped on top of a crate. Raising his hand he unlocked his new Mango Lockseed with a flourish.

**MANGO!**

Above him, another portal opened, this time a large red Armour Part dropped down out of it. Yuuya quickly fitted the Lockseed into the Drive Bay, closed the Lock On Arm.

**LOCK ON!**

The Armour Part lowered slightly, now only inches above his head, his Driver playing a hip-hop beat, confusing the Inves. Yuuya reached down and sliced the Cutting Knife down, the Mango Lockseed dropping open, a small hologram appearing in front of it.

**SOIYA!**

The Armour Part dropped down onto Yuuya's head, a blue suit with gold trimmings appearing around his body. Inside the Armour Part, Yuuya looked around as a helmet materialised around his head, the back of the helmet breaking off from the Armour Part and dropping into place.

Yuuya readied himself as the Armour Part unfolded, forming a large chestplate with two pauldrons at the tops of his arms. The transformation finalised in a splash of green, a large yellow hammer appearing in his hands.

**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF THE HAMMER!**

Yuuya leapt down from his crate, smashing the Inves in the face with his hammer. The Inves whimpered and ran away, jumping up to the top of a maintenance tower. Yuuya growled and decided to slice his Cutting Knife again.

**MANGO SQUASH!**

Yuuya hunkered down before leaping up high, swing his Mango Punisher down, a projection of it slamming into the Inves, knocking it off the tower. The new Armoured Rider landed back on the ground, loosing his hammer, as the Inves desperately struggled to get up.

"_Yuuya_!"

Yuuya looked around for who said his name, only to come face to face with Mai, except she had blonde hair and mismatched eyes.

"Mai?" questioned Yuuya.

"_Be warned_," spoke the figure, shimmering like a mirage, "_Your choice now will turn the course of fate_."

What do mean?" asked Yuuya, confused at what was going on.

"_Continue down this path_," warned the figure, "_And there will be no turning back, you will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image_."

"If that's what it takes to protect you and Kouta," spoke Yuuya, drawing his Musou Saber and defending Mai as the Inves approached.

The figure's face dropped, upset at Yuuya's decision. The figure reached to Yuuya's belt and pulled the open Lockseed out.

**LOCK OFF!**

The handed the Lockseed to Yuuya and nodded to his Musou Saber, which had a slot for it to go. The figure then took two steps back and faded to nothing. Yuuya shook his head and placed the Lockseed into the slot on the Musou Saber.

**1! 10! 100! 1000!**

As the Sengoku Driver counted up, Yuuya's Musou Saber began to charge up with red energy. Once it was fully charged, Yuuya slashed in the Inves's direction, releasing a wave of energy that obliterated completely.

"Looks like he was blown away," joked Yuuya as he fit his Lockseed back into his driver and closed it, cancelling his transformation.

Yuuya pulled the Mango Lockseed out of his Driver and stared at it, contemplating the power it held.

**-What If-**

**Question Time: Do you want each chapter to be order of the episodes or in a random order to prevent covering the same events of an episode multiple times in a row?**


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**What If?**

by

Kamen Rider Sigurd

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II**

**What if Kouta never quit Team Gaim?**

**(Gaim's Stage, Zawame City)**

"Team Baron will be taking this stage now!" announce Zack, grinning at he held up the Stage Pass and a Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

Mai pulled out her Himawari Lockseed and went to challenge Zack, only for another teenager stop her by stepping in front of her.

Kouta Kazuraba, co-founder and joint leader of Team Gaim, held up an Ichigo Lockseed, it's power far outmatching Zack's Lockseed.

"That's a Class A Lockseed," muttered Zack angrily.

"I'll handle this one, Mai!" spoke Kouta, opening his Lockseed, a holographic boxing ring appearing.

"You'll handle the loss of your Stage!" retorted Zack, activating his Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

Two cracks materialised at either side of the ring, a small grey Inves jumping out of Zack's and large red, winged Inves gliding out of Kouta's.

"I can still beat you," grunted Zack, glancing over to where Peco hid in a tree, his slingshot primed and ready.

Kouta stretched his hand out, his Lockseed clutched in it. Peco released his slingshot, firing a stone right at Kouta's exposed hand, forcing him to drop it.

Zack grinned at this, launching his Inves in an all out attack on Kouta's. To his shock the other Inves knocked his aside, breaking it into pixels.

"How? You dropped your Lockseed!" exclaimed Zack.

"Always have a decoy," replied Kouta raising his other hand to reveal his opened Ichigo Lockseed, picking up the Lockseed on the floor, which was a Himawari.

The boxing ring faded away, the two Inves returning through their respective cracks. Zack's Matsubokkuri Lockseed leapt out of his hand and flew to Kouta's, his teammates congratulating him on his curb stomp victory.

"Zack? You okay?" asked Peco as he ran up to his teammate and best friend.

"I'm fine," replied Zack coldly, mourning the loss of his last Lockseed.

Zack stormed off, slipping the Stage Pass back into its slot, heading in the direction of Drupers Fruit Bar. Peco sighed and took off after his friend, all he wanted was to get the Inves Games over with, something he truly despised.

**-What If-**

**(Drupers Fruit Bar)**

Zack slammed the doors open and made a beeline for the centre counter, sighing as he sat down. Bando appeared at the other side of the counter, placing a banana split in front of Zack.

"You lost then?" asked Bando.

"Curbstomp, Kazuraba had a Class A!" raged Zack, taking a bite, "Kaito is going to kill me!"

Behind Zack, Peco entered the fruit bar, sitting down next to him and nicking a spoon full of his banana split.

"I know that the Lock Dealer who's in here had been spreading the word," informed Bando, "Of a Sengoku Driver, allowing someone to transform into an Armoured Rider!"

"That would really help in the Inves Games," spoke Zack, cheering up slightly, "I have to get my hands on one of those!"

Zack finished off his banana split and paid Bando hurriedly. Zack stood up and made his way into a separate area with a couch. Sat there was Lock Dealer Sid, who sipped on his coffee, a predatory grin creeping onto his face.

"I need one of your Sengoku Drivers," announced Zack, "It's the only way I can destroy the other teams!"

"Looks like I have a very interesting for you two daring young men," replied Sid, gesturing for Zack and Peco to sit, which they complied.

Sid opened a draw of his trolley and produced two Sengoku Drivers, placing them on the table one in front of Zack and another in front of Peco.

"And you'll need these," added Sid, throwing a Matsubokkuri Lockseed to Peco and a Banana Lockseed to Zack.

"How much do we owe you?" asked Peco.

"Nothing, just tell all your friends where you got them from," answered Sid with a shrug.

Zack nodded to Sid and left, Peco following behind. From his counter Bando watched worriedly, he had a bad feeling about this 'Sengoku Driver' business.

**-What If-**

**(Team Red Hot's Stage)**

The five members of Team Red Hot dances around their stage, their style heavily influenced by breaking dancing. Suddenly the music ground to halt as Zack pulled the Stage Pass out the machine and pocketed it.

"I'll be taking this Stage Pass now," spoke Zack confidently.

"You have to fight us first!" shouted Sonomura, "This is cheating!"

"It isn't, I just know we're going to win," replied Zack grinning.

"I heard from Kouta that he took your last Lockseed, what are you going to do?" mocked Sonomura, "Fight the Inves yourself?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do," snarked Zack, Peco backing him up.

"Well then, let the battle begin!" exclaimed Sonomura cockily, opening three Himawari Lockseeds, his four teammates opening two each, summoning eleven Inves in total.

Zack and Peco stepped forward into the holographic ring, pulling out their Sengoku Drivers and strapping them around their waists, the faceplates lighting up.

"HENSHIN!"

Zack and Peco pulled out their respective Banana and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds and opened them.

**BANANA!**

**MATSUBOKKURI!**

"Ban-Banana!" cried Sonomura, recognising the Class A Lockseed.

Above Zack and Peco two cracks opened, a Banana Armour Part appearing through one and a Matsubokkuri Armour Part through the other. The two Beat Rider clicked their Lockseeds into their respective Drive Bays and slicing down with the Cutting Knife, causing their Lockseeds to drop open.

**LOCK ON!**

**C'MON!**

**SOIYA!**

The two Armour Parts immediately dropped down onto Zack and Peco's shoulders, forming a red and silver suit around Zack and a black suit around Peco.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!**

**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS!**

Zack's Armour Part unfolded, forming Banana Arms and equipping him with the Banaspear. Peco's Armour Part unfolded, forming Matsubokkuri Arms and equipping him with the Kagematsu.

"ARMOURED RIDER BARON!" announced Zack, "BANANA ARMS!"

"ARMOURED RIDER KUROKAGE," followed Peco, "MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!"

The five members of Red Hot stood stock still in shock, unable to process what was going on. Sonomura reacted first, commanding one of his Inves to attack Zack, who smacked it aside with his Banaspear, disintegrating it.

The other members of Team Red Hot came to their senses and commanded their eight Inves to attack Zack and Peco, Sonomura remaining two Inves joining the assault.

Peco hefted his Kagematsu up and stabbed two of the Inves in one shot, destroying them instantly. Next to him Zack activated his Au Lait finisher and summoned holographic bananas, disintegrating the five Inves attacking him. Peco sliced his Cutting Knife down, using his Squash attack to destroy the last three Inves.

Zack and Peco relaxed, giving each other a high five as Sonomura pulled out an Orange Lockseed. The Team Red Hot leader activated the Lockseed, a full-size Inves appearing and attacking Zack, sending him flying out of the ring.

"That's cheating!" warned one of Sonomura's teammates, only for Sonomura to ignore him.

"Peco!" shouted Zack, unable to get back into the ring, the holographic wall stopping him.

"It's fine, I'll handle this," replied Peco, removing his Matsubokkuri Lockseed and pulling out a Kurumi Lockseed.

**KURUMI!**

Peco's Matsubokkuri Arms vanished, a new orange and black Armour Part appearing above him. Peco locked his new Lockseed in place and activated the Cutting Knife, opening his Lockseed. The Armour Part dropped down and opened into Kurumi Arms, the Kurumi Bombers appearing in his hands.

**KURUMI ARMS! MR KNUCKLEMAN!**

Peco charged at the Inves and knocked it back with a double fisted attack. The Inves rolled and jumped back onto its feet, only to greeted by Peco's boot.

"Let's finish this!" grunted Peco, slicing his Cutting Knife down three times.

**KURUMI SPARKLING!**

Peco punched the Inves, a hologram of a walnut completely encasing it. Peco turned away and posed as the walnut hologram exploded, destroying the Inves.

The ring disappeared and Peco shut his Lockseed, cancelling his transformation, Zack following suit. The two friends high fived again and grinned as twelve Lockseeds flew into their hands.

"You can be going now," spoke Peco to Sonomura and his teammates.

Sonomura growled and stormed off, his teammates following behind him. Zack and Peco turned himself back to their haul and took an inventory. They had won five Himawaris, two Kurumis, three Donguris, a Matsubokkuri and a Orange.

"I think we'll have some good news for Kaito," spoke Zack, pocketing the Lockseeds and heading off for the Team Baron Base, Peco hot on his heels.

In the dispersing crowd, two men remained still, one wore sports gear whilst the other wore a blue hoodie.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," spoke the one in blue.

"Every world is different, you're just gonna have to get used to it," replied the man in sports gear, "Besides, time for the next one."

With that the two figures disappeared, spectral afterimages of them lingering for a few seconds before they too faded away.

**-What If-**

**Muhahahahaha! I lied, this story does have an overarching plot, and you guys are going to have to keep your eyes peeled for it!**


End file.
